Algo para Recordar
by Lizhel
Summary: Un proyecto que propone Hermione pone al trío a recordar.


**"Algo para recordar"**

- Vamos, denme gusto…

Hermione Granger insistía a sus dos mejores amigos para que le siguieran la corriente en su idea.

- Ay, Hermione¿Para que quieres hacer esto de cualquier forma? – Ron Weasley bostezó.

¿No creen que será lindo en unos años ver lo que pensábamos que sería nuestro futuro?

Para tener 11 años, sus amigos eran demasiado desprendidos, en opinión de la castaña.

- No sé porque te ha picado eso de la captura del tiempo…

- … CAPSULA del tiempo, y es una tradición _muggle_¿Verdad Harry?

- Aja… - el ojiverde parecía ausente.

¿Lo ven¡Les servirá de distracción¡Para que Harry deje de pensar en ese espejo, y a ver si tu te aplicas en el estudio, Ron!

¡Hey! Harry también esta atrasado en clases '- el pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo. Hermione Granger siempre lo molestaba a él específicamente, y nunca a Harry – además no veo como eso me ayudará en la escuela.

- Como sea – Hermione no le da importancia – Vamos a hacerlo¿Si? Yo la guardare en mi casa, y la abriremos en 10 años mas… ya habremos salido de Hogwarts...

- Eso si sobrevivimos – sonríe Ron – a la escuela, quiero decir – aclara rápidamente para no alterar a Harry.

- Eso no es gracioso – se molesta Hermione – esta bien, si no quieren, no les pediré más. Pensé que sería bonito, es todo. Para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Vamos a hacerlo – Harry toma parte de la charla – a mi también me gustaría ver si resultan las cosas como espero.

- Ya que – Ron se resigna – tu y tus ideas, Hermione…

- Si, yo y mis ideas. Sin mi, no pasarían su primer año en Hogwarts, así que no se quejen… además les hace falta un poco de distracción 

- Si, ya dijiste eso – Ron cierra los ojos con pesadez – pero mañana, ahorita tengo mucho sueño.

- Tu siempre tienes sueño, Ron.

¡Eso no es verdad!

¿Tu que opinas, Harry?

- Cuando tu quieras, Hermione…

- Oye¿Por qué le das por su lado a Hermione? – Ron se extraña.

Harry se encoge de hombros. Aparte de que no tenía mucho entusiasmo para enfrascarse en una aguerrida discusión con su amiga acerca de cómo las tradiciones _muggles_ eran divertidas y sería muy bonito recordar en 10 años… hasta el mismo perdió el interés de pensarlo siquiera. Así que solo haría lo que la castaña le indicara, y se evitaba muchísimas complicaciones…

¡No intentes ver mi carta, Ron!

¡Ni quien quiera ver tu ridícula carta! – Ron toma asiento cerca de la chimenea ¿Qué estas escribiendo tu, Harry?

- Mmmm…. Aun no se me ocurre nada…

¡No hagan trampa! – Hermione les recrimina.

¡Bien! – replican los dos al mismo tiempo.

¡Listo! Termine - Hermione los ve tranquilamente.

- Creo que yo también… - Harry dobla cuidadosamente su carta.

- Esperen, esperen, me falta poco… - Ron escribe con mas entusiasmo ¡Ya!

- Ron, escribiste como 10 hojas¿Qué demonios esperas del futuro? – Hermione frunce el entrecejo.

- Ah, ah, ah, nada de ver, tu misma lo dijiste – sonríe Ron – te enteraras en 10 años, eso si todavía somos amigos…

- Como sea – Hermione actúa sin dar importancia al asunto – pónganlas en este recipiente, y yo lo guardare.

¡Un momento¿Cómo sabemos que en verdad no verás lo que escribimos?

- Tendrán que confiar en mi – sonríe Hermione.

Harry y Ron intercambian miradas, encogiéndose de hombros. Finalmente depositan las cartas donde les indico Hermione.

- En 10 años las veremos – Hermione los mira con alegría.

- En 10 años – apoya Harry.

- En 10 años… - suspira Ron.

O-O-O-O-

¡Hermione¡Llego un paquete para ti!

Hermione Granger sale apresuradamente de su habitación, emocionada. Esperaba su carta de aceptación en el ministerio, así que de seguro de eso se trataba. Le habían dicho que aun era muy joven, y que de seguro le rechazarían su solicitud, al menos hasta que tuviera 25 años, pero ella no desistía.

¿Qué es, Ron? – se acerca rápidamente a la mesa, desesperada.

- No lo sé. Parece grande para que sea del ministerio Ron adivina los pensamientos de su ahora prometida.

- Tienes razón – Hermione se decepciona – no sé porque pensé que me aceptaría. Nunca entraré.

¡Hey! No te quiero hablar así – la regaña Ron – tu solicitud fue la mejor, eso no lo pueden negar. Estoy seguro de que harán una excepción. No se pueden dar el lujo de despreciar a alguien con tus talentos.

- Gracias, cariño – Hermione besa suavemente a Ron.

- Oye¿Y entonces que es eso? – Ron abre el paquete ¿Un recipiente?

- Es de mis padres…

- Debes decirles que ya tenemos vajilla y accesorios de cocina – Ron niega con la cabeza – no necesitamos mas.

- A ver… "**Hermione, encontramos esto en el ático, así que te lo enviamos. Lo habías escondido detrás de uno de los baúles"**. ¡Ya sé que es¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!

¿Y que es?

- Ron, llama a Harry. Dile que venga a comer con nosotros.

¿A Harry? Estará ocupado, Hermione, los mundiales de Quidditch se acercan.

- Solo llámalo. Apuesto a que podrá hacernos un espacio.

- Bueno, bueno…

Mientras ve a Ron alejarse para llamar a Harry, Hermione sonríe. Tantas cosas pasaron, que lo último que tenía en su cabeza era ese viejo recuerdo de su infancia. El año mas tranquilo que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

Cuando Ron le avisó que Harry si los podría acompañar a comer, Hermione se sintió muy feliz. Claro esta que su vida era _casi_ perfecta en estos momentos (solo le faltaba el puesto en el ministerio para sentirse completa), pero al no recordar nada de ese recipiente, la curiosidad la carcomía, y ansiaba que las horas pasaran rápido.

Finalmente, Harry llegó, saludando muy alegre a todos. Seguía siendo ese niño tímido que ella conoció en el tren, solo que encerrado en el cuerpo de un apuesto chico. Que no leyera sus pensamientos Ron, o se encelaría.

¡Hermione¡Tu cada día mas guapa! – la saluda Harry con un beso en la mejilla.

- Y tu cada vez mas fresco – corresponde la castaña.

- Cuidado – lo previene Ron – recuerda que aquí esta su prometido.

- Cierto, su CELOSO prometido – sonríe Harry ¿Qué vamos a comer?

- Ya lo verás… pero antes, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes…

Harry mira a Ron, el cual se encoge de hombros. Para que Ron no supiera nada al respecto, debía ser _muy_ secreto.

- Bueno, estoy listo – Harry ve a Hermione don duda – y tengo hambre, así que espero que sea una sorpresa agradable.

- Vaya que lo es … - Hermione pone encima de la mesa el recipiente que había estado en su mente desde que lo recibió.

¿Un recipiente? – Harry chasquea la lengua ¿Me van a comprar una casa o algo así?

¿Ese es el recipiente que recibiste en la mañana? – Ron se extraña ¿Tus papas se lo enviaron a Harry?

¡Que amables¿Eso significa que tengo que agregarlos en mi lista de regalos? Porque no los tenía contemplados…

- Es un bonito recipiente, Harry, debes darles algo bonito, recuerda que son mis futuros suegros, y hay que quedar bien.

Hermione los mira con cierta frustración. Olvidaba como era ese par cuando se juntaban.

¡Oigan! – dice al fin Hermione – ese recipiente no es para Harry.

¿Entonces los borro de mi lista de regalos? – pregunta Harry.

- … ¡Olvídate de tu tonta lista! – Hermione se exaspera ¿Qué no recuerdan este recipiente?

Harry y Ron observan el recipiente con cierta cautela.

¿Y bien? – les cuestiona Hermione.

- Con riesgo a que me mates… no… - Harry se esconde detrás de Ron.

- No hagas eso – Ron lo regaña – me golpeara primero 

- Esa es la intención – sonríe Harry.

- U… bueno, era de suponerse que no lo recordaran. Con trabajos pueden recordar lo que tuvieron de desayuno esta mañana… - Hermione suspira.

¡Eso si¿Qué desayune? – Harry se pone pensativo ¿Huevos, acaso?

- Es una buena pregunta, porque yo tampoco lo recuerdo… Hermione¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?

- Es el colmo, Ron, deberías hacerte tu mismo tu desayuno. O de vez en cuando hacérselo a Hermione.

- No soy buen cocinero – se defiende Ron – a menos que quiera morir, prefiere prepararlo ella.

- Ese es un buen punto…

Mientras Ron y Harry siguen enfrascados en su plática sobre los desayunos, Hermione sonríe. Sus amigos siempre habían sido así de distraídos (mas de una vez llego a imaginar que tenían la mente dispersa en cosas que ni al caso. El tema debía ser de gran relevancia, y llevar palabras como Voldemort, Quidditch, Snape o expulsión, para que pusieran total atención y no se distrajeran con otras cosas).

- Es la cápsula del tiempo – dice al fin, enfadada de escuchar a los chicos discutir sobre el mejor desayuno que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

¿La cápsula del tiempo- repite Harry ¿Es eso un libro?

¿O se come? – Ron se saborea – porque esta charla me dio hambre.

- X… no, como es costumbre, los dos están equivocados. ¿Recuerdan que cuando estábamos en primero, les pedí escribir una carta de cómo se veían en 10 años mas y…?

Al ver la cara de alegría de Ron, y la de extrañeza de Harry, Hermione saca por conclusión que finalmente les vino la iluminación, y recuerdan todo el asunto.

¿Y de verdad la guardaste todos estos años? – Harry suspira – que perseverancia.

- Aunque se paso con un año, ya tenemos 22, en caso de que no lo recuerdes.

¿Eso importa, acaso? – Hermione frunce el entrecejo – el punto es que esta frente a nosotros¿Qué les parece?

- Yo ya ni me acuerdo de lo que puse – chasquea la lengua Ron.

- Igual yo… ¡Hay que leerlas! Me muero por saber si las cosas que puse en la carta, resultaron ciertas '

Hermione sonríe de nuevo, satisfecha. Finalmente sus amigos se estaban emocionando como ella lo hizo cuando recibió ese paquete. Lentamente, abrió el recipiente, entregando las cartas a sus respectivos dueños. Ron la abrió ávidamente y comenzó a leer como desesperado. Harry soltaba leves sonrisitas burlonas, al leer lo que decía la suya. Hermione, por su parte, decidió esperar a ver la suya. No recordaba tampoco lo que había escrito, pero tenía mas curiosidad enterarse de lo que decían las otras cartas.

¿No leerás la tuya? – Se extraña Ron.

- Esperaba que cada uno leyera su carta en voz alta. Solo para saber que pensábamos en ese entonces

- … así que de eso se trataba…

- Empieza tu, Ron – dice Harry – a mi también me da curiosidad saber.

¿Y por qué debo iniciar yo? – protesta el pelirrojo.

- Eres quien escribió la carta mas larga. Y eso es raro, yo pensé que sería Hermione – Harry arquea una ceja.

- … no resentiré eso – dicen Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Harry los ve con una sonrisa.

- Usen ropas iguales, y nadie los distinguirá. Es cierto lo que dicen, las parejas que viven juntas comienzan a parecerse…

- Bueno, ya – interrumpe Hermione, sonrojada – anda, Ron, teníamos 11 años. No nos burlaremos de lo que pusiste.

¿Y que te hace pensar que puse algo como para que se burlen?

- A los 11 años uno hace castillos en el aire – agrega Hermione sensatamente – y es natural que nos dejemos llevar por la fantasía.

- En resumen: Pensamos sobre el futuro como algo increíble y maravillo, y totalmente irreal – se burla Harry.

- Anda, Ron… empieza tu…

- Si, total, las leeremos todas¿Qué mas da el orden?

- Si es así, entonces empieza tu – se queja Ron.

- Pero te dijeron a ti – sonríe Harry ¿No quieres darle gusto a tu prometida?

- Bien, bien – Ron suspira. Siempre que usan a Hermione como pretexto, es 100 que hará las cosas por complacerla – pero dijeron que no se burlarían…

- Aja – Harry y Hermione intercambian miradas pícaras.

Ron, que ya había doblado la carta, vuelve a plegarla para comenzar a leerla.

- Yo, Ron Weasley, en el futuro espero ser …

- _¡AHHHHHH¡Miren¡Es Ron Weasley!_

_Todas las miradas se posaban en ese pelirrojo que había entrado al lugar._

- _¡Dios mío¡Debe ser un sueño! – gritaba una chica entusiasmada._

- _¡Jamás pensé que lo vería en persona! – otra chica parecía que se desmayaría._

**"_Denle la bienvenida a Ronald Weasley, el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos, solo aquí, en el callejón Diagon"_**_, se escucha por todo el lugar._

- _¡Cerraron todos los negocios del callejón, y toda la prensa del mundo mágico esta aquí¡Solo por él! – exclama un joven, admirado._

_En el momento que Ron arribó al callejón, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Fotografías mágicas de él, tomadas en ese momento, lo mostraban con una gran sonrisa y haciendo la seña de victoria con sus dedos._

- _Señor Weasley, que amable fue usted al darnos un poco de su valioso tiempo para estas insignificantes entrevistas._

- _Al contrario – sigue sonriendo el pelirrojo – no sería nada sin mis fans._

_Ron guiña un ojo, haciendo que 10 chicas de la audiencia desmayen de inmediato._

- _Dejenme pasar, déjenme pasar… - un muchacho trataba de abrirse espacio entre la multitud._

- _¡Harry! – Ron hace una seña para que lo dejen pasar ¿Cómo estas¡Miren, es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter!_

_Todos se ven entre si, extrañados._

- _Ya saben… el que derroto a Voldemort…_

_De nuevo, todos se ven confundidos._

- _El de la cicatriz… el niño que vivió… la leyenda…_

_Todos niegan con la cabeza._

- _Lo sentimos, señor Weasley, no lo recordamos. Estamos aquí por su grandeza, de seguro ese chico es afortunado de ser su mejor amigo._

- _¡Y vaya que lo soy! – interviene finalmente Harry ¡No saben lo feliz que me siento de ser amigo de Ron¡Es un honor! – Harry se arrodilla y besa la mano del pelirrojo._

- _Basta, Harry – sonríe Ron, ayudándolo a levantarse – te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso. _

- _¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Es que eres tan maravilloso, Ron… ¡Soy tan afortunado: _

- _Oh, Harry, no llores, sabes que para mi siempre ha sido importante contar con tu amistad._

- _¡Que noble! – exclama una chica cerca de ellos._

- _¡Es tan humilde! – una reportera del **Profeta** toma una fotografía._

- _¡Deberían hacerle una estatua! – Harry se pone detrás de Ron._

- _¡Señor Weasley! – un reportero se acerca ¿Es verdad que usted juega todas las posiciones de Quidditch?_

- _Ah… claro, es que en ocasiones me aburró, y pues como soy bueno en cualquier cosa…_

- _¡Ohhhh! – exclaman todos, admirados._

- _¿Es verdad que le pondrán a una escoba de Quidditch su nombre?_

- _Si, así es… será la Weasley fugaz. La más rápida de todo el mundo._

- _¡Sensacional! Su familia debe sentirse muy orgullosa de usted, y honrados de estar relacionados con una celebridad de su magnitud…_

_Dos pelirrojos entran, abriéndose paso entre la multitud._

- _¡Así es¡Nuestro hermano nos regalo nuestra tienda de bromas, aquí, en el callejón Diagon!_

- _¡Es el mejor hermano que uno pueda tener¿Verdad George?_

- _¡No lo cambiaría por nada, Fred!_

- _Oh, basta – se sonroja Ron._

- _¡Tienen razón! – una chica pelirroja se abre paso – Cuando Harry y yo teníamos problemas, Ron, con su infinita sabiduría, nos auxilio y salvo nuestro matrimonio!_

- _Si no fuera por él, estaría embriagándome en un bar hundiéndome en la depresión – añade Harry, abrazando a la pelirroja._

- _Ah, si, porque Harry es también mi cuñado, es esposo de mi hermana, Ginny… como ven, somos muy unidos._

- _Pero tu eres el mejor – Fred lo toma de las manos, emocionado – sin ti, no seríamos nada._

- _Es cierto – apoya George._

- _Eres el mejor – Ginny trata de calmar su llanto._

- _Mi amigo – Harry le pasa un pañuelo a Ginny. _

- _Además les regale una enorme casa a mis padres. Ellos son quienes me apoyaron a realizar mis sueños – Ron sonríe._

- _¿Y por qué sigue soltero? – pregunta otro reportero ¿Aun no encuentra a la chica ideal?_

- _Bueno, es que todas las chicas se mueren por mi, y no sería justo negarles mi amor¿No?... Ron Weasley tiene para todas, nenas._

_Las chicas del lugar gritan, emocionadas._

- _¡Cuando crezca, quiero ser como el señor Weasley! – dice un pequeño niño._

- _¡No, yo seré como él! – reclama otro._

- _Calma, chicos. Ninguno podrá ser como yo, porque soy único… pero pueden parecerse a mi _

- _¡Que bien! – se alegran los pequeños._

- _¡Me muero por ti, Ron Weasley! – una chica que estaba frente al tumulto, besa rápidamente al pelirrojo._

- A ver, a ver – interrumpe Hermione ¿La Weasley Fugaz?

- Y yo estoy confundido, en esa imagen desastrosa del futuro¿Soy un perdedor, o solo un idiota? – Harry frunce el entrecejo.

¿Ven? Por eso no quería leer primero '

¿Ginny y Harry? – Hermione chasquea la lengua.

- Bueno, en ese entonces a Ginny ya le gustaba Harry, y él se veía soltero y sin compromiso. Además tenía 11 años, mi imaginación era bastante productiva en ese entonces '… y como extra, ustedes dijeron que no se reirían.

¿Y que paso con tus otros hermanos? Ya sabes, Percy, Charlie y Bill – pregunta Hermione.

- No los tuve muy presentes en la carta… pero de seguro también me admiraban mucho, y les ayude a hacer algo importante

- Oye – Hermione ve a Ron con duda ¿Y yo no aparezco en tu carta?

- Ahm….

- _Señor Weasley, tenga la amabilidad de seguirnos, vamos a hacerle entrega del mando del ministerio, porque usted es el adecuado para guiarnos a todos._

- _Me parece bien… _

- _¡RONALD WEASLEY!_

_Una chica con cabello castaño, recogido en un chongo, y facciones rudas, se acerca a todos._

- _¡Hey¿Quién eres?_

- _Hermione Granger _

- _Mmm… ¿Harry? _

- _Es la chica con la que estudiamos en Hogwarts. La cerebrito – informa rápidamente el ojiverde._

- _¡Ah, cierto¿Qué pasa, Hermione¿Quieres un autografo?_

- _¡No¡Quiero que dejes ganar a mi esposo de una buena vez!_

- _Ah, si… bueno, no es nada personal, pero Draco Malfoy juega pésimo… No es mi culpa… ¿Y que tal la escuela? Supe que eras Profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. Bien por ti._

- _¡DEJA GANAR A MI ESPOSO, O TE ASESINARÉ!_

- _Uy, lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Pero puedo enviarte una foto autografiada especialmente… nunca cambies, preciosa. ¡Vamonos!_

_Todos siguen a Ron, mientras Hermione se queda molesta por la situación._

- No, creo que no – Ron se pone nervioso.

- … ¿Qué pusiste? – Hermione lo ve con molestia.

- No te va a gustar…

- Ya dímelo X

Ron comienza a narrar el final de su carta.

¡CON DRACO MALFOY? – Hermione y Harry gritan al mismo tiempo.

- Por eso no quería decirlo – Ron se asusta.

- Oye, espera. En ese entonces Malfoy aun no era integrante del equipo de Slytherin¿Cómo es que lo imaginaste como jugador?

- Ah… bueno, pues quería ganarle en algo. Y el Quidditch era lo mas probable – sonríe Ron.

- Creí que era tu amiga – se molesta Hermione – me pusiste como una amargada, y aparte, ni siquiera te acordabas de mi nombre X

- Bueno… no te ofendas, cariño, pero en ese entonces, por nuestro carácter, pensé que no terminaríamos muy bien que digamos… y como al principio no comenzamos con el pie derecho, y parecías un clon de McGonagall…. Supongo que todo eso se junto… ¡Pero solo tenía 11 años! Pensé muchas locuras.

- Claramente – señala Harry.

- Bien, supongo que es buena excusa – justifica Hermione – y además Malfoy es guapo… quizás elegí mal…

¡OYE! – protesta Ron ¡No era una sugerencia!

- Lo sé, solo quería hacerte enojar – sonríe pícaramente Hermione.

- Muy bien, señorita, veamos que escribiste tu – Ron chasquea la lengua.

- Sigue Harry… después la leeré yo.

¿Harry? – Ron se extraña.

¿Yo¿Y por qué?

- Vamos en orden, las mujeres al último.

- Creí que eran primero – Harry frunce el entrecejo.

- Cambio de lugares – Hermione sonríe – anda, Harry, no puede ser peor que lo que escribió Ron.

- Gracias  - se molesta Ron.

- Esta bien – accede Harry – pero solo porque no quiero verlos discutir de nuevo.

- Te escuchamos…

- Yo, Harry Potter, en el futuro espero ser …

- _Es un trabajo solo para una persona… Harry Potter._

- _No llamen mas. Aquí estoy._

_Un joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes aparece en el lugar._

- _¡Oh, Harry! – una chica de cabello castaño abraza al ojiverde ¡No podríamos hacer nada sin ti!_

- _Tranquila, Hermione… sabes que siempre que necesiten un héroe… aquí estaré…_

- _Señor Potter… el mejor auror de todos los tiempos… ¿Y como no serlo? Si sus padres dejaron un gran legado en él._

- _Así es… lo llevo en la sangre. _

- _¡Y es igual de apuesto que James! – agrega una chica al lado de Hermione._

- _Calma tus hormonas, Parvati – se molesta Hermione – Harry debe trabajar._

- _Ya sabes lo que dicen "solo trabajo y no diversión"… - Parvati guiña un ojo a Harry._

- _'… calmense, chicas, primero solucionare este asunto… ¿Dónde están?_

- _En la chimenea… Harry… - Hermione abraza al chico de nuevo – suerte.._

- _No la necesitaré… - Harry sonríe, entrando a una habitación cercana._

_Después de 5 minutos, Harry sale con una sonrisa triunfal._

- _¿Y bien? – Hermione lo ve con preocupación._

- _Todo solucionado – Harry saca un frasco – encerrado y no ocasionara mas problemas._

- _¡Eres el mejor, Harry! – Parvati sonríe – como ahora todo es un mundo de paz entre magos y **muggles**, solo te queda capturar criaturas que causen problemas. _

- _Lo sé… es aburrido en ocasiones – Harry bosteza – pero es mi trabajo._

- _¡Lo siento¿Llegué a tiempo?_

_Un pelirrojo entra al lugar corriendo._

- _Ronald Weasley – Hermione frunce el entrecejo ¿De nuevo tarde?_

- _¡Me quede dormido!_

- _¡Esa no es novedad! – agrega Parvati._

- _No te preocupes, Ron, ya me encargue de la situación – Harry palmea la espalda del pelirrojo._

- _Si, lo sé, por eso no me molesto en llegar temprano._

- _Si, por eso es – agrega sarcásticamente Hermione._

- _¿Quieres dejarme en paz, bruja malvada¡Ser amigo de Harry no es fácil!_

- _?Cómo te atreves a culpar a Harry¡Si él solo es el mejor en todo! Para él tampoco es fácil ser perfectos._

- _Oh, chicos, no peleen – pide Harry, calmadamente._

- _Flojo _

- _Cerebrito _

- _Debes enfadarte de verlos discutir diario¿no, Harry? – pregunta Parvati, acercándose al chico._

- _Ya me acostumbre – sonríe Harry._

- _Date una ducha de agua fría, Parvati – Hermione la jala del brazo – Harry no tiene tiempo para pensar en el amor. Es tan perfecto, que ninguna chica lo merece. Ni siquiera yo._

- _Bueno, yo no diría que ninguna – Harry se pone pensativo – es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en el amor. El deber me llama. _

- _Harry, eres tan perfecto – Hermione suspira._

- _Como presidenta de tu club de fans – Parvati se vuelve a acercar al chico – quiero decirte que si alguna vez piensas en el amor, me tengas en tu mente._

- _¡Yo tengo derecho de antigüedad! – se queja Hermione ¡Y soy su mejor amiga¿verdad Harry?_

- _¿Quieres pelear por él? _

- _No durarías ni 5 minutos._

- _¿Quieres ver?_

- _Chicas, chicas – vuelve a interrumpirlas Harry – no es necesario…_

- _Tu déjalas, Harry, hace mucho que no vemos acción… será divertido. Solo me pesa que se estén peleando por ti¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto?_

- _Ron, es mas una maldición que un don en ocasiones._

- _Amigo… como quisiera ser tu._

- _Lo sé… todos quieren serlo…_

- _¡Mira! Las chicas comenzaron a pelear…_

- _¿Quién crees que gane?_

- _Le voy a Hermione… es de complexión delgada, pero tiene fuerza._

- _Parvati tiene lo suyo… _

¡Por favor! – bufa Hermione molesta ¿Parvati y yo peleándonos por ti?

¿Me pusiste como un perezoso? – Ron ve a Harry con enojo.

- Siempre llegabas tarde a clases – se justifica ahora Harry – y bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que Parvati era la única chica que conocía mas o menos en ese entonces….

- Increíble que me pusieras como tu acosadora y enamorada no correspondida – Hermione niega con la cabeza.

¿Un mundo de paz entre magos y _muggles_? – pregunta Ron.

- Con lo de Voldemort y todo eso, pues pensé que sería bueno que se terminara… insisto que yo hubiera sido un excelente auror.

- "Oh, Harry, eres tan perfecto" – finge la voz Hermione.

- Entendí el punto, no les gusto mi carta  - Harry se enoja – pero como ya se ha dicho, teníamos 11 años, y además siempre supe que tenía cualidades de auror '…. Aunque en primero no sabía todavía muy bien que significaba… ¡Pero se veía importante!

- No te preocupes, Harry, teníamos mucha imaginación en ese entonces – le sonríe Ron – bien, tu turno, Hermione…

Hermione desdobla su carta, y al darle un vistazo, la cierra rápidamente.

¡Uy¡Miren la hora! Ya esta la comida… - Hermione se levanta – comenzaré a servirla.

¡Oye, oye, oye! – Ron la toma del antebrazo – no te escaparas tan fácil¿Qué es lo que dice tu carta?

- Ay, nada importante, tonterías, es mejor olvidarlo.

- Si, claro¿Es eso el sarcasmo que no entiendo? – Harry sonríe irónicamente – nos arrastraste para hacer esto hace 11 años, y nos arrastrarse hoy a terminarlo… Y lo haremos.

¿No creen que ya escuchamos suficiente? – Hermione los ve suplicando.

- No – contestan los chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Cariño – Ron empuja suavemente a Hermione para que tome asiento de nuevo – todos escribimos tonterías, no nos burlaremos.

- Exacto – Harry asiente.

- Bien – se resigna Hermione – yo, Hermione Granger, en el futuro espero ser…

- _¡Wuau! Es usted toda una genio._

- _Gracias… no es nada del otro mundo…_

_Una chica castaña sonríe ante las personas que presenciaron su demostración._

- _Gracias a usted y sus investigaciones, los hechizos se han mejorado y se han descubierto mas propiedades de las pociones y de los encantamientos. ¿Cómo es que es tan inteligente?_

- _Oh… en realidad le debo mucho a mis dos sujetos experimentales…_

_Hermione señala detrás de ella, mostrando a dos chicos viéndolos extrañados._

- _Tengo hambre – señala uno de ellos._

- _No puedes comer todavía, Ron, recuerda que probaremos esa nueva poción en ti._

- _¡Pero es el turno de Harry!_

- _¡Claro que no! – protesta el otro chico._

- _No, Ron, recuerda que yo he documentado todo, y es tu turno._

- _Lo siento – baja la cabeza el pelirrojo._

- _No te preocupes, sé que no recuerdas muy bien después de que te lance ese hechizo desmemorizante… ¿Ya te dije que lo lamento?_

- _Creo que no – Ron la ve con duda._

- _Si, ya lo hizo, fue exactamente el 4 de Marzo a las 23horas con 30 minutos y 12 segundos. _

- _Harry, me alegra que la poción para despertar ciertas áreas de tu cerebro para solo recordar lo que quieres haya servido. _

- _Es un placer ser uno de tus sujetos experimentales, Hermione._

- _¡Aunque yo quería ser el único! – se queja Ron._

- _Oh, chicos, los dos han sido maravillosos… _

- _Señorita Granger, de verdad que usted es toda una maravilla… sin usted, estaríamos perdidos._

- _Lo que nos ayude a ser mejor nos trae alegría a todos – sonríe la chica._

- _¡Pero es que usted es tan inteligente y bella! Lo tiene todo, es perfecta…_

- _Oh, no, no hay nadie perfecto._

- _A excepción de usted. Usted si que es perfecta._

- _¡Si que lo es! – añade Ron._

- _¡Es perversa! – dice Harry._

- _¿No habrás querido decir "perfecta"? – lo corrige Hermione._

- _¡Eso! _

- _Harry, de nuevo estas confundiendo palabras, tendré que hacer algo al respecto._

- _¿El hechizo?_

- _Trataremos con una poción en esta ocasión… abre la boca…_

_Todos ven como Hermione le da una cucharada de su poción a Harry, mientras hace algunas anotaciones._

- _Sin ella, nos hubiéramos extinguido – señala alguien detrás de la chica._

- _Le debemos todo a la gran Hermione Granger._

- _Deberían hacerle una estatua…_

- _¡Es la mejor!_

- _Son tan amables… - Hermione se sonroja – en fin, sigamos… ¿Ron?_

¿Nos pusiste de sujetos experimentales? – preguntan Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- Es que estaba molesta con ustedes ese día …. Y siempre quise ser investigadora…

¿Pero por qué tenías que usarnos a nosotros? – Harry la ve con enojo ¿Por qué no Malfoy?

- Ay, ustedes me ayudaron a hacer todos esos descubrimientos… ¡Eran parte importante!

¡Si! Como tus conejillos de Indias … esto fue un fiasco total – se queja Ron.

- Todos terminamos haciendo cosas que no esperabamos a los 11… - suspira Harry.

- Si… tu jugando Quidditch, Hermione intentado en el ministerio, y yo de profesor en Hogwarts… ¿Dónde nos desviamos? – Ron niega con la cabeza.

- Escoge el año… pero fue bueno acordarnos de todo eso… ¿o no?

- Claro… al menos nos divertimos… - Ron se levanta – bueno, es hora de tirar esto¿No creen? El pasado es el pasado.

- Si, te apoyo – Harry se levanta – voy a llamar a mi agente para decirle que me quedaré hasta la cena. Podremos seguir hablando de otras cosas que no sean las cartas…

Hermione y Ron ven a Harry alejarse a una de las habitaciones.

- Ah, amor – Hermione toma la mano de Ron, el cual estaba guardando las cartas en el recipiente – yo las tiro, mejor ve a ver la comida, y fíjate que ya este derretido el queso.

- Esta bien… pero yo las tiro después…

- No, no te preocupes, yo me desharé de ellas…

¿Por qué¡Un momento¿Nos endulzaste tu carta para no decirnos lo que en realidad escribiste?

- Ahhhh…. Puessss….

¡Eso es trampa!

- No, cariño… mira, ya habíamos escuchado cartas muy catastróficas¿Qué hay de malo con que haya cambiado algunas cosas para que no se viera tan… cruel? Además eran tonterías de niños, no es importante.

- Bueno… supongo que tienes razón… veré la comida… el queso debe estar derretido ¿Verdad?

- Así es…

Hermione observa que Ron entra a la cocina, y sonríe ampliamente, tomando el recipiente y saliendo al balcón. En un pequeño cesto, deposita las cartas de Harry y de Ron, encendiendo un fósforo y viendo como se queman las cartas. Desdobla cuidadosamente la suya, y leyendo de nuevo lo que dice, asiente, sonriente, y la deja caer encima de la carta de los chicos, dejando que se consuman lentamente, y curiosamente, notando que las cenizas quedaban revoloteando en el cesto. Sonriendo, entra de nuevo, viendo a Harry y a Ron discutir sobre la comida… y se une a ellos alegremente.

"**_Yo, Hermione Granger, en el futuro espero ser… la esposa de Ron Weasley"_**

**FIN**

**Angel Danyliz**

**Miércoles, 2 de Febrero del 2005 **

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Si, le hallaran cierto parecido a un capítulo de **"Wings"** … es porque me basé en el para hacer este fic. La verdad es que me gusto muchísimo ese capítulo, y por eso quise hacer la historia, yo solo me base en el capítulo, y lo adopte al mundo de Harry Potter, porque me gusto mucho (y Helen y Joe me parecen tan tiernos ). (y disculpen el formato tan feo que tiene esto, es que no entiendo este nuevo formato de la página, y aun sigo renegando de esta situacion... espero que al menos se entienda)_

_PD: Hagan una cápsula del tiempo: Verán que es divertido _

_PD2: Si, ya sé que hago sugerencias medio ridículas '_

_Danyliz _


End file.
